


Three's Company

by nogitsune_lichen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (Like the plot is sorta there between Eren and the Reader), Blow Jobs, Bruises, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Choking, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Eren calls you Princess, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Jealousy, Leather Kink, Levi calls you Brat, Levi is a Tease (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Like Everyone is 18 or older so it's LEGAL, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Older Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scout Regiment, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Eren Yeager, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsune_lichen/pseuds/nogitsune_lichen
Summary: Chapter 1 - Eren x ReaderChapter 2 - Levi x ReaderChapter 3 - Eren x Reader x LeviThat's it. That's the plot :)(*For the purposes of this fic all characters are 18 years of age or older*)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the AoT fandom so plz be gentle. If it sucks just don't be rude about it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, aggressive comments will be deleted. 
> 
> But also I got hella horny writing this sooooo enjoy?

The sky is grey today and sheets of rain are pounding against the earth. The downpour is so intense that the human eye can see the waves of water as they fall from the heavens. Wind is howling through the vast plains within Wall Rose, and in turn the trees are rustling endlessly as their groaning sounds echo all around.

It’s almost scary.

Almost.

Most of the cadets have successfully finished their daily training and have been granted permission to return to camp. Unfortunately, there are still some who have not, and the sky is getting darker and the air is getting colder. Your eyes move around the scene in front of you as you try to blink the water from your eyelashes.

At the start of training, before the rain, you’d been put between Connie and Mikasa. As numbers dwindled you had the privilege of sparing with Jean too. Now it’s just you, Eren, and Sasha. The three of you are actively trying to suppress shivers but it’s getting increasingly harder to do so. You are starting to clench your jaw tight enough that your teeth are protesting at the pressure.

In front of the three of you, Captain Levi is glaring under his matted down hair.

Levi opens his mouth to say something but stops when the sky flashes white and a roar of thunder soon follows.

“Tch,” he says almost as if it pains him, “head back to camp. Tomorrow you’re all doing extra laps to make up for this.”

You let out a sigh of relief and hug your arms close to your body. Without hesitation you start heading back to camp. Sasha is all but sprinting to the dining hall and going on about steamed potatoes and pudding for dessert. You can’t help but laugh; for as freezing as you are watching how food brought that girl so much joy was heart-warming.

“I think…I’m in need of a _hot_ shower,” you say to Eren who opted to walk alongside you.

Eren’s footing doesn’t faulter, but you feel him step slightly closer to you in response to your words. There was no mistake in how it was supposed to be taken and given the recent change of nature to your relationship with Eren it was quite easy to pick up.

“Hmm sounds nice,” he agrees.

“I’m also kinda… _hungry_ ,” you point out, but you’re sure to look up to him with a smirk.

His bright green eyes find yours and you watch his tongue stick out only to lick at his lips. You swear you hear a whispered _I have something for you to eat_ but with Levi walking nearby you didn’t want to chance asking for clarification.

Instead you uncross your arms and let them fall to your side. In doing so the front of your soaked white button up is exposed even with your dark green cape draped on your shoulders. The flush on your face feels red hot when you hear Eren clear his throat, and it’s obvious he noticed the _sheerness_ of your top.

It has been impossible to ignore the feeling of the soaked cotton against your chest. The way the material is sticking to your skin, and more specifically sticking to your hardened nipples. They’ve been painfully hard since the rain started, and during sparing you actively ignored the way movement made sparks run down your spine.

As you get to camp you pointedly walk towards the girls’ barracks, and from the corner of your eye you watch as Levi approaches the main building and Eren goes towards the boys’ barracks. Your icy hand pulls the knob of the door and opens it, but you let it close without going inside once you see the captain vanish indoors.

An internal fire you have been actively ignoring explodes as you rush over to the other building. Eren is holding the door open for you, but most of his body is hidden inside with only his hand visible from the open door. You march up the steps and skip inside.

The door slams shut and before you can take in the surroundings your being pulled down a hallway. You let out a huffy laugh as Eren’s hand squeezes yours in anticipation as he leads you to the showers. At the turn of a corner you both enter the bathroom, and you note that it’s nearly identical to the girls’ except for the horrid smell of piss.

“Ew,” you whine, “you guys are disgusting.”

Eren’s eyebrows furrow, “don’t blame me for Jean not being able to aim for shit. Horseface was probably raised in a stable.”

Your jaw drops a little before a cackle bursts from your lips. The almost brotherly type of hate between Eren and Jean is pretty endearing and often entertaining. When you regain composure, you feel yourself calm a little and with that you feel how cold you are again. A shiver rips through you and water droplets fall to the stone floor. Eren takes a step closer to you, and suddenly he’s so close you can feel body heat radiating off him. You’re a little confused as to how he has any body heat left, but perhaps it’s a titan thing.

His hand comes up and tucks a strand of hair behind your ear before letting his palm cup your cheek. You lean into it and your eyes flicker from his to his lips then back again, but neither of you make a move just yet.

Instead you feel his other hand snake from the small of your back up to your breast, and you gasp when your nipple is slightly pinched between two fingers. Your back arches into the touch and you pull your lip between your teeth when you hear Eren chuckle. With quick fingers he undoes the latch to your cape, and it falls to the ground with a wet _thwap_.

Your hands fly up and tangle into thick dark hair as a hot tongue swipes at your neck. Hands trail down your back with purpose and you jump up allowing yourself to be carried. Eren grips you by the backs of your thighs and his hands use the leather uniform straps for grip. The world moves around you as your eyes flutter shut and lose yourself in the moment.

Eren goes to bite at your neck and you hiss and pinch his ear.

“Um ow,” Eren grumbles.

“No marks on the neck,” you reprimand.

With that your back presses against the wall of the furthest shower stall, and his mouth finds itself against yours. You let out a satisfied hum and put your energy into the kiss. Your tongues find each other’s and explore, and his teeth occasionally bite at your lip. After a moment the hands you have buried in Eren’s hair pull back, and his chin points upward with his neck exposed. You run your tongue over his Adam’s apple, and you pepper kisses along his jaw until you get to his ear.

“I want to suck you off,” you say huskily as you nibble at his earlobe.

At the same time, you arch up and put pressure against his hard cock that’s been pressing against you since he picked you up. Eren lets out a groan and his hands squeeze at your ass. You let yourself slide back to the ground, and you begin to strip of your clothes while Eren turns on the shower.

The spray is cold at first, but it quickly warms up and steam begins to rise.

You finally have everything but your panties off, and you pause to look at Eren who’s just standing there taking you in with hungry hooded eyes. One of his hands is still on the shower knob while the other is palming himself through his pants.

“That’s _my_ job Eren,” you say.

With that you walk over and shove his hand away from himself. You pull at his leather straps and yank of his shirt with force. Toned muscle covered in tanned skin is exposed now with water droplets trailing downwards. Your nails rake down his torso until they find his pants, and before you know it Eren’s completely bare in front of you.

His dick is strained upwards almost touching his stomach. The light dusting of hair at his navel frames it perfectly. The pink tint to the head contrasts his skin beautifully. If you could you’d probably write sonnets about how pretty his dick is.

You drop to your knees and the shower spray hits your back rewetting your hair. A large hand scoops most of it out of your face and holds it at the crown of your head. With a dirty smirk you lean in and let your tongue trail from the base to tip of his cock, and you pay extra attention to the throbbing vein on the underside.

“Shit (Y/N),” Eren hisses.

“Yeah?” You ask prettily.

You move to the V of his hips and press light kisses there, and some to his thighs too. By the erratic way Eren is breathing you know you’ve been successful at teasing him. When the hand in your hair tightens and pulls at the roots hard enough to almost hurt you glare up at the boy. Eren’s smug look is completely morphs into lust when you open your mouth enough to take most of him.

Your nostrils flair as you take in a deep breath. The head of his cock lightly hits the back of your throat and his skin tastes fairly neutral for someone who had just been active. His smell of ginger and cardamom fills you, as his musk is most concentrated here.

With one more steady breath you begin to bob your head, letting your tongue flutter with every pull, and every so often you hollow out your cheeks for better suction. Eren lets out a grunt and a soft spoken “ _fuck_ ” that sends a flash of arousal up and down your spine.

You let him fall out of your mouth with a wet pop, and you nose a bit further until your tongue laps at his balls. Eren lets out a surprised sound, and you take it as a green light to toy with him there as your hand continues to jerk him. His muscular legs begin to quiver a bit and you know you have him right where you want him. Quickly you let your mouth return to his cock. Your nose nearly touches his lower stoach, and you let yourself relax as you swallow around him.

“Ugh yeah…fuck (Y/N), I’m gonna-” Eren warns.

Without letting up you suck harder and let your head bob faster. You see his muscles begin to tighten and his hips flutter. Against your tongue you feel his dick start to throb erratically, and you start to swallow quickly in anticipation of his orgasm. Eren is letting out such pretty huffs as he falls headfirst into euphoria, and you continue to suck until he’s pulling you away with force.

“Mmh, definitely fed me well,” you tease as you stand.

Eren watches as you use the pad of your thumb to wipe some leftover jizz off the corner of your mouth. You smirk and suck on your thumb, and make sure to do so sloppily before letting it out with a pop.

Eren is still relatively boneless against the shower wall but he’s still half-hard. Your eyebrows quirk and a smile crosses your face.

Round two.

“Come here _Princess_ ,” Eren purrs and you step closer into his space.

The nickname makes you shutter as it’s only used in moments like this.

His fingers hook under your chin and you moan as he gives you a filthy kiss. It lacks finesse and you both just _want_. You find Eren holding you as he switches his place with you, and you hiss at the cold shower wall against your back. He makes it worse by flipping you, so your breasts are pressed against the wall instead with your back pressed against his front.

The way his dick curves against your ass makes you shiver.

His hands glaze across your middle, and then they go two different directions. One travels up to your breasts and starts to tease them. The other heads south and a rough calloused finger starts to circle your clit.

“Mmmmh,” you moan and let your head fall back on his shoulder.

Eren’s mouth is searing against your ear, “the noises you make are so fuckin’ sexy.”

His teeth scrape at your jaw and you let out a higher pitched squeak. Eren chuckles and it vibrates from him to you, and it makes you tremble. With a reaction he wanted he starts to speed up his fingers. Soon both hands are together in working on you; one is still rubbing at your clit while the other has two fingers currently curled inside of you.

You spread your legs wider and arch your ass back into him.

His cock is completely hard again, and the information makes you squirm.

“Fuck me,” you demand as your hips instinctively hitch forward when his fingers spiraled around your clit in the best way.

You felt a different kind of wetness settle between your legs, and you felt a smile grace your lips when you relished in how easily and quickly Eren could turn you on. His mouth finds your throat again and you let your head lull to the side- so close to orgasm. 

Instead he pulls his finger out and you feel horribly _empty_.

Before you can say much in protest you feel the head of his cock run across your wetness. You hiss and your fingers try to scratch at the wall as he pushes inside. Eren groans and his hands grip your hips almost too tightly. Your head falls forward and hangs lazily as you adjust to being full.

“God you feel so fucking good around me,” Eren pants and kisses the spot between your shoulder blades.

“Mmh yeah,” you gasp as he slowly pulls out and pushes back in, “ _fuck_ yeah.”

Before you have time to say much else you feel a hand wrap around your neck and yank you backwards. Another hand is splayed across your stomach, holding you close. Eren’s breathless groans echo in the shell of your ear as he speeds up quickly, and soon he’s got you up on your tip toes with the force of his thrusts.

The moans falling from your mouths are obscene, and anyone in the boy’s barracks would probably know _exactly_ what’s going on if they came back early from dinner. You let one hand come up and tangle in Eren’s hair while the other travels down to your clit.

“No _Princess_ ,” Eren commands and the hand on your stomach leaves to pulls yours away before replacing it, “you come from me or not at all.”

“O-okay,” you manage to whimper as his fingers start to rub your clit in time with his thrusts. The way he is thrusting changes a bit and he starts to hit a particular spot inside of you that makes you go breathless. The muscles in your legs and stomach start to tense as you gasp and moan. It’s almost painful when you cum as your body shakes and you let out a strangled cry.

Eren lets out a sinful sound as your orgasm squeezes at his cock inside of you. Quickly he lets you back onto your feet, and you use the wall as support as he pulls out and cums on your backside.

Both of you are panting and still a bit shaky on your feet.

You turn around and see Eren absolutely fucked out. You feel the same, and you can’t help but smile at the intense redness of his cheeks and ears. Stepping back into his space you arch up and kiss him again. This time is lazy and slow, more of a _fuck-yeah-that-was-great_ kiss than a _frantic-lets-fuck_ kiss.

His forehead rests down on yours after a moment, and the two of you finally catch your breath.

“We should probably hurry up,” you say.

“Mmhmm,” Eren says noncommittally.

“ _Eren_ ,” you pressure.

His thumb and index finger find your chin and tilt your head up, so your eyes meet his. Fuck those green eyes are pretty. Your mouth goes slack when you failed to see what his other hand was up to, and now it’s right back down on your sensitive cunt.

“Maybe I’m a little hungry too?” Eren suggests.

Your eyes widen and you suddenly realize you’re not as strong willed as you think you are. You sigh with a playful smile and put a hand on his shoulder and shove him down. Eren falls to his knees in front of you and taps on you to get you to spread your legs. His teeth bite at the inner skin of your thigh, and he sucks a dark mark onto the skin there.

“Oooh,” you moan shakily.

Eren grins and looks up…and has the audacity to wink at you. Your hands go up and grip the upper lip of the shower stall and your legs leave the ground. You put your knees over his shoulders and use your calves to pull his face in right where you want him. Eren gasps and his arms and hands hook around your thighs to help support you.

“ _Eat_ ,” you challenge.

It’s the only invitation he needs to start absolutely devouring you. His tongue laps slow and wide against your folds, and his teeth graze your swollen and sensitive clit. You let out a choked noise as he keeps eating you out like a starving man. His lips wrap around your clit and he starts to suck relentlessly.

“Oh god yes, _Eren_ -yes,” you gasp.

The loss of suction devastates you, but Eren’s tongue goes lower until it prods the hole he just fucked brutally. He slips it in and out and he moans against you. Your arms start to shake both from pleasure and holding some of your body weight up. Eren laps a few more times before going right back to your clit, and it doesn’t take long for your legs to start squeezing his head.

“I’m so close I’m-I-” you try to get out, but your words morph into a high-pitched whine as a second orgasm overtakes you. This one lasts much longer and definitely takes the air out of your lungs.

Eren keeps letting his tongue lap up as much as he can before you motion for him to stop…it’s too much. He lets your legs slip from his shoulders and he is quick to stand up and let you use him for support.

“Now we should hurry up,” Eren says, and his voice sounds deeper and wreaked.

“Y-Yeah,” you agree as you give him one last kiss before going to rinse off.

You both miss dinner, but you both don’t miss the curious gazes the fellow scouts give you later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on:
> 
> Wattpad: @jaegerackermanwhore
> 
> Tumblr: @erenyaegerswhore
> 
> TikTok: @_ollebac_


End file.
